


A Rude Morning Shower

by Fangu



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/M, Fantasy Sex, Masturbation, Turkfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-10
Updated: 2012-03-10
Packaged: 2017-11-01 17:29:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/359435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangu/pseuds/Fangu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rude keeps having shameless fantasies about that voluptuous barmaid who's name he does not yet know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Rude Morning Shower

Rude’s alarm set off at precisely 05:30, as it did every morning; today was no different even though it was a Saturday. Weekdays he was usually in the office, but now and again on Saturdays he had the day off, or he had parts of the day off. This particular Saturday he had to go in for a briefing and a meeting, but those weren’t scheduled until 1400 hours. This meant he had the entire morning off for doing exactly what he had planned to use it for: Coffee, a nice long breakfast, reading the newspaper thoroughly, and looking up some new music to use with his everyday paperwork. Normally he’d squeeze in a work out as well, and he was thinking of maybe putting in an hour of that later, but the music project was his first priority.

So: Getting out of bed, letting the covers lay to the side (he would let them air for a while then do his bed later), getting a tall glass of water from his small kitchen, looking out his only window while drinking it (this was also routine), then walking the four steps to his bathroom, which was also quite small and covered in dark brownish-red tiles. Boxer shorts off, folded neatly on the toilet seat, curtains pulled aside, stepping in, spray on.

Delightful water ran down his tan body, and his skin instantly reacted to the warm water, making him sigh deep. He planted his palms against the wall and put his head under the spray, letting it massage the back of his bald scalp, moving his head and body so the spray hit his neck, then back to his scalp again.

This was his morning bliss. Showers made him relax. Showers were his little time alone, just him and the damp sensation. It was a time to recap the previous day, sort of summing up the last day to get ready for this new one.

They’d been at the bar last night, him and Reno. The Bar, as in the one he preferred going to. Some nights he wanted to go watch a show instead; a real show where he didn’t have to leave anything up to the imagination, where he could see naked skin, dark nipples, pink sex. Last night though, he was in the mood for a different show, the type that left more up to his own imagination. The interesting type of show. The type of show that to him was the risky type, because it stirred unwanted thoughts in him. Turks didn’t have partners. They didn’t have girlfriends. Watching this show was threading on dangerous ground.

They’d chosen a table in the corner of the bar, or – they’d politely asked the people that already had the table to choose a different one – and had the blonde waitress bring them beers. She was a new girl, cute enough – but Rude’s barely paid her any attention, his eyes were focused on the woman working behind the bar, tapping beer and mixing drinks.

That woman. Beautiful, by good chance the most beautiful girl at this part of Midgar, if not even the most beautiful of all of Midgar; with a spectacular body: trained, toned, with long, amazing legs, and a chest that could cause serious traffic accidents. Rude knew the shape of that chest by heart. He could imagine his fingers drawing the shape of her curves, and his imaginary movements were all smooth and delightfully symmetrical.

Rude filled his palm with shower gel and smeared it slowly across his stomach. His hand slid over his abs, feeling the curves of the muscles as he tightened them and released again. His fingers stretched and teased the short cut hair below his navel – sliding his hand down, until he reached his slowly stiffening cock and placed his hand drowsily around it. It felt good.

How did she look last night? She had the regular white shirt on, full breasts pressing against the material; especially when she leaned forward to do something behind the bar.

He was imagining those breasts right now. What did they look like beneath her shirt? They  were probably soft but still firm, with perky nipples. As for the rest of her body – a flat and slim waist with a small, round bellybutton, long, muscular legs – he’d seen what they looked like in those shorts, and as for what she was guarding in between them…

He stroked himself slowly, feeling his cock getting harder, his breath changing pattern from slow and relaxed to shorter and heavier.

…she’d probably have dark hair down there, and judging by how she took care of her long and shiny hair, she was probably vain, and kept herself tidy down there as well, at least he liked to imagine it so. Tidy and shaved, and if she spread her legs she’d reveal a well formed pussy, pink and hot, aching for him to fill her needs…

He sped up, obeying that urge to go hard. He was still braced against the wall with one hand – just like he would if she was there in the shower with him, her body soaped up so she was all nice and slippery, giggling and panting, ready for him – she’d probably fit her little frame under his, her back against him, her firm buttocks teasing him, urging him to take her…

His breath was now ragged, his grip firm, letting the sensation build up to an all consuming level --

…and he’d touch her from behind, his hand soaped up, and she’d cry softly in surprise, his finger on her clit making her bottom press harder at him in expectation; then he’d slip a finger inside her and she would moan, begging him to fuck her, and he would obey; taking his stone hard cock in his hand, placing it on her opening, pressing just a little, told her to say “please”… and she wouldn’t say it but scream it, _yes please, please fuck me_ and  he would drive into her hard so her legs almost gave out and his whole body shook, and then he would fuck her. Nice and hard, hand on a full breast, fingers around her nipple – and she’d be lost in ecstasy and pleading him to never stop. And he wouldn’t stop, not for the longest and most delightful time, until she couldn’t take the intense pleasure his cock was giving her any longer and clenched down hard around his cock as she screamed _oh Gods I’m coming, I’m coming_ and it would last good and long, and as she was riding out the last part of her orgasm, he’d feel his cock and balls harden and tense up and his own orgasm would build so hard, swelling up inside of him and then finally release in heavy, hard pulses, his seed shooting inside her with the most intense pleasure ever…

And with that last piece of the fantasy played out before his eyes, he moaned in long, hard beats as he came all over his shower wall, hitting it quite high and hard so that the spray didn’t instantly take care of the remains up there as it did for the spill further down, and he had to release the shower head from the holder and get rid of it himself.

Flushed, clean, content, he finished up his shower, dried off and got dressed for his morning coffee made from a high end coffee brand, and scones he’d baked himself the other day.

As he was sipping his coffee, a leftover from his fantasy suddenly glinted in the corner of his eye. She was sitting on his other chair, placed opposite his small, tall and modern looking breakfast table. She had his white robe on, which was way too big for her, revealing a bit of cleavage – her hair still a little wet, her lips rough from kissing him, her eyes drowsy from the pleasure he’d given her.

That’s what she would look like, sitting across from him, he was sure. That’s how she would be looking at him, satisfied but still with a bit of tease in her eye, adoring him with her big brown eyes, while sipping her coffee, saying nothing.

He knew, as he was looking at the empty chair across from him, that some days he couldn’t help but thinking that this was the very best part of the fantasy.

**Author's Note:**

> This one is for Soak. And as Tifa's name is never mentioned - you can easily imagine the brunette is you ;)


End file.
